Konoha 11
by B.Simone
Summary: In this alternate universe/reality story, Police Officer of Konoha's 11th precinct, Tenten deals with the loss of her lover and partner on the job while the new chief of police, Itachi Uchiha steps in and turns her world upside down. ItachixTenten drabbles of other pairings as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Thought I would take a swing at a new story. There are a few disclaimers, of course. This story is an alternate universe and alternate reality to the Naruto series. There are some parallels! Some pairings are different! Obviously I know that certain characters are no longer alive, however that's not the case in this story! Thank you for reading, and if you feel it in your heart, please review!**

* * *

 ** _Konoha 11  
_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Bonds_**

" _You're not cut out for this.." His icy voice stung almost as bad as the winter winds that slapped the skin of her rosy cheeks and nose. "You should just go home." His eyes shifted in her direction, cutting her down with little effort._

 _Tenten shook her head stubbornly, and chose not to give even a verbal response. Since day one of attending the academy she had been looked down upon because she was a female. But she was determined, not only to complete the training, but to be the top of her class. That would be a challenge, considering with whom she was attending the Konoha Police Academy with. Neji Hyuga had always been her competitive rival throughout high school, and he had always come out on top. But not today, Tenten continued to tell herself that._

 _"Hey Sensei," Naruto Uzumaki started with a sheepish and nervous chuckle, "won't we get sick out here, running out in the cold like this?"_

 _"You've got five minutes!" Their impeccably enthusiastic instructor shouted and the group of cadets were off. Running a mile in the frigid winter morning. "Cold doesn't make you sick, germs do! Now go!"_

 _She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, and hear the sound of frozen snow crunching under her boots. The city was always quiet this time of day, and for once Tenten wished it wasn't. She wished that people could see how amazing she was doing, she was the front runner. She left Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, And Kiba in her snowy dust._

 _She continued to accelerate when she could hear their footsteps closing in on her. She was not about to let them pass. It didn't matter that her lungs were burning deep within her chest, this was her time, she was determined to be the best police officer that Konoha's 11th precinct had ever seen._

 _"Woah, woah! Tenten! Stop!" Yelled their instructor, Guy, whom Tenten had just bolted past within the first three minutes of running. He shook his dark head as the petite girl turned around and ran back to his side, panting only a little. She had beaten the entire group, by one minute at least. That was saying a lot, and it was quite the achievement._

 _By the time the others made it back to the checkpoint, she was no longer winded and she was smiling proudly._

 _"Looks like we've got a new record." Might Guy said proudly as he patted the young cadet's back. Tenten glanced over at the group of boys staring back at her in disbelief, longing for one look of approval from one fellow cadet in particular. But she didn't receive it. In fact, he wouldn't look at her at all._

" _It was only because I didn't get much sleep last night," Neji finally spoke up as the group walked inside to warm up from the cold weather. He was never one to admit when he was wrong, and compliments were not his strong suit._

 _"Of course you can't acknowledge the fact that for once in our lives I was better than you. You're too prideful." Tenten responded before feeling the wonderful sensation that the heated building welcomed her with. "It was one thing, it wasn't even that important and still you can't even say I did well?" She asked him with a look of frustration._

 _"I don't think that being a police officer is the right choice for you." He replied coldly, refusing to admit that maybe she had achieved something to be proud of. The fact was, Neji didn't want her to get hurt. Being on the police force was a sure fire way for her to do just that. But his prideful nature prevented him from telling her how he truly felt._

 _"Well you don't get to make that call, Neji. I do."_

She'd give anything in the world just to have that day back. To go back to the hostility between them, because at this moment there was nothing between them at all.

The lights of two patrol cars lit up the street corner where the event had occurred. A crowd of onlookers and pedestrians gathered round and the vehicle with the criminal who had intended to kill Officer Uzumaki had long gone. She reprimanded herself for ever letting her partner go with someone else that morning.

She'd gotten a frantic call from Naruto moments ago calling for backup. As they were patrolling the street, they witnessed a robbery happening across the street, and from then on it had gone terribly wrong and something had happened to Neji. She pulled up to the scene frantically, dreading what could possibly be happening.

"Neji!" She screamed with an unsteady voice. Her wobbly legs did their best to rush up to his fallen form. What just happened? It was all so fast. It was as if she had only blinked.

Naruto was knelt beside his companion, putting pressure on the wounds to the man's chest. He'd forgotten his vest in the car. It was hot that day, and they assignment they had been given didn't show any ominous signs of eminent danger. "Call for an ambulance!" He shouted at the bewildered female.

The assailants had already escaped and Tenten wanted to be with Neji, she needed to. Frantically she knelt beside the two and reached for her radio. "Officer Hyuga is down, we need medical assistance!" She shouted before dropping the device and helping Naruto apply pressure.

"Neji, you have to hang on!" Naruto exclaimed. "Please." His heart was sinking as the life was rapidly draining from his friend's face. Neji had taken several bullets for Naruto. He had jumped in front of him just in time. "Why would you do that, Neji?"

"Hi-hinata can't live without you, idiot." Neji stated weakly. He felt a warm hand clasp tightly around his and his droopy eyes traveled over to see his partner sitting there, brown eyes pooling with tears. And he knew she couldn't live without him. But he did what any partner would do. Naruto was wide open and about to be gunned down. "Ten.."

"Don't!" She reprimanded as she forced the tears away and kept the pressure on the wound. She continually looked up to see if the ambulance was arriving yet, always disappointed when she didn't see it.

"I lied.." He choked just before dark colored blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. "You're the best officer I know. This is what you were destined to do." He gasped for air after his last statement. Clearly he was struggling to hang on.

With his confession, Tenten knew he wasn't going to make it. He wasn't one to apologize, or go back on any statement he had ever made. So this was him getting right with her before he left the world forever.

Through the years of them being on the police force together, their relationship changed. It graduated from a rivalry to romance, as they were partnered together. And they loved each other deeply. Their story was a beautiful one, that deserved to continue to unfold. They never told anyone, but they didn't have to. Everyone on the force knew, it was obvious by the way they looked at each other.

Tenten never thought that three years into being a Konoha Police Officer, she would be saying goodbye to the only person in the world she had ever loved. "I love you!" She exclaimed as salty tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

Weakly, Officer Hyuga raised his arm just enough so the back of his fingers could graze the dampened skin of her cheeks. "I love you." He whispered softly. "Take care of her." He said as he turned to Naruto."

Naruto had tears streaming from his eyes cerulean as well as he nodded to his friend. "I promise, I will Neji." He swore as he tried not to even breathe. His chest tightened up and he watched Tenten's heart break right before his eyes. Neji's arm lowered lifelessly to the ground and he breathed his last breath.

There was nothing left to do but to embrace each other. As the ambulance pulled up seconds too late. And now there was nothing between Tenten and Neji but a severed bond.

* * *

"I thought you were on a personal leave?"

Tenten ignored Naruto's statement as she walked past his desk and looked around the station. It was different in many ways. It had only been a few days since his passing, but Nejis desk was empty. The contents had gone to Tenten and Hinata. Chief Tsunade's office was empty as well. The brunette turned herself back around and looked at the concerned blonde behind her.

"Where's Tsunade?" She asked frantically. This was beginning to be all too much for her.

"Didn't you hear? I'm retiring." Came the warm, familiar voice of the now former Chief of Police.

Tenten turned around yet again and shook her head in protest. "You can't retire." Tsunade was one of the few people Tenten actually spoke to about any problems she was having personally. She looked up to the woman, since they were the only two females on the force together. And without her, she didn't think she could deal with life without Neji alone.

"Get what you need, my last order of business is sending you home on your personal leave. There will be no further discussion about the matter." Tsunade said firmly as she looked upon her grief stricken officer who was obviously in denial. Her heart sank, as painful memories of her own loss began to surface. It seemed like only yesterday she had said her last goodbye to Dan.

"I'm either investigating those assholes on my own or on the clock. Doesn't matter to me either way!" Tenten exclaimed as she turned to head to the door when she ran into a tall and muscular man whom she had only heard legends about. He wore a dark suit and a gray colored tie, his black hair was tied nearly in a low pony-tail in back. His eyes were the scariest of all. They pierced right through her, and he never blinked once. He carried a certain presence about him, and it screamed to stay away from him.

"I suggest you do what she says, Officer." Came the man's low voice, and his stony expression never once changed.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you?" She spat back as she crossed her arms defensively. She knew exactly who he was. This was the notorious Itachi Uchiha. The most successful undercover agent Konoha had ever seen. And she knew that she was in trouble, but this was her only means of defense now. She wasn't planning on backing down. Yet.

Itachi smirked and matched her body language by crossing his own arms. "I'm your new chief. Now get the hell out of my station. Come back in a week. Get your matters sorted, and if I hear that you've been secretly investigating on your time off, you can make this leave of absence a permanent vacation! Do you understand?!" He snapped, glaring at her intensely. He wasn't the type of man to ease up just because he was speaking to a female, it was obvious to him she wasn't some sensitive flower-picking type. He spoke in the manor he knew she would respond to. He had done plenty of research about all of his new employees.

Tenten wanted to argue, she wanted to raise her voice. Every officer in the building, including the new chief's little brother, was staring at her. Thinking she must be insane to speak to Itachi like that, but she didn't care. She desperately wanted to go after the assholes who shot and killed Neji, but it was obvious that they wouldn't let her. At least not now. "Whoever did this, is still out there! And I'm-"

"Go home!"

"B-but."

"Dammit.."He growled under his breath and grabbed hold of the girl's arm. "Tsunade keep an eye on the station, I'm escorting our little rebel home."

"I don't need an escort!" Tenten yanked her arm violently out of the man's cold hands and walked herself out of the station. Her brown eyes adjusted to the brightness of he sun and she made her way to her patrol car.

"Hey!"

The minute she heard that man's voice again, she knew that they would probably never get along. "What? What do you want?" As she turned around Suddenly, it hit her. The realization that Neji wasn't coming back. Her partner was gone, and now she couldn't even avenge his death by looking for the person who did it. She could feel her tear ducts stinging as the emotions she had been bottling up threatened to fall.

Itachi could see it, he knew the look. But he could care less about her feelings at the time. Losing people you care about was part of the job. "Badge and gun. Now." He commanded as he extended his hand. He heard rumors of how stubborn this particular officer could be, and he was experiencing that now first hand.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tenten yelled as she looked up toward the concrete steps of the Police Station the man in charge stood on as if it were his own personal pedestal. "No! I'm haven't been fired. You can't take-"

"You will be if you don't comply. Badge and gun now."

Angrily and reluctantly, the 25-year-old police officer marched up the stairs and shoved her police badge and gun into the man's hands. She had been stripped of her identity. Afterward she got into her car and drove away, hoping the deep pain radiating from her chest would go away soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A Warning

This goes out to Lokilover! Thank you for reviewing recently and getting me on track. My sincerest apologies for the lateness. Life happens.

Konoha 11

Chapter 2: A warning

* * *

Tenten walked into her apartment and closed the door slowly behind her. Her eyes scanned over the place sorrowfully as painful reminders of the person whom she shared it with was no longer around began to surface. The place was still a little messy from the last day they had spent in it, they hadn't had time to clean it.

His black and white coffee cup was still sitting on the coffee table, with about an inch of liquid left inside. Photos of the pair were hung tastefully on the walls around her, and even a pair of his dirty socks were laying loosely on the living room floor.

Neji was normally a neat person, so these small little fragments of him were making it especially hard for Tenten. It took her a moment to muster up the courage to walk inside. It had been that way since his passing. She hadn't the heart to wash his cup, or pick up his clothes. She couldn't. Just not now.

Tenten continued to look around her apartment, realizing inwardly that she had a choice to make. And she had to take into consideration A.) what Neji would do, and B.) what Neji would want her to do.

If it had been the other way around, and Neji was left alone without Tenten, there's no doubt in Tenten's mind that he would go after the killers, despite what the Chief had to say about it. But Neji would want Tenten to play it safe and listen to the direct orders of her captain. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she never really listened to Neji anyway.

She made her way down the dark hallway, passing the bathroom along the way until she reached their bedroom. Once inside she changed out of her uniform, and gently set it on the bed. She picked out a pair of dark and tattered skinny jeans, paired with a set of bulky black commando boots. On her upper body she wore a black tank top with a black and white plaid over shirt. Street clothes at their finest. The final touch was taking her long hair down, something she did very rarely. But she was ready. She knew not many would recognize her, not even those on the force with her.

It was time to go ask some questions. She knew how to handle herself. Tenten was stronger than many of the others gave her credit for, and it always felt like she was fighting to prove herself. She just had to make sure that Captain Uchiha didn't find out.

He may have taken her gun, but she still had a lot of street fighting skills. She was quick and rather strong despite her size. She wasn't worried about defending herself. Tenten made her way to her living room, grabbed hold of her wallet and her keys, and she was out the front door with haste.

She decided to travel on foot. Her regular vehicle was in the repair shop, and it would be rather obvious that she was a police officer if she went around driving her patrol car.

The warmth of the summer sun gently kissed her tanned skin giving her a small feeling of relief as she made her way down the streets of Konoha. She passed several places she and Neji would frequent, but she did her best not to look, or reminisce. She was headed downtown, to the bars where information was easily leaked. Even at this time of day there were bound to be some blubbering drunks just waiting to spill some information.

"'Ey there," a raspy voice greeted from behind the bar. The place seemed rather empty, which disappointed her a great deal. But despite that, she made her way to the counter and sat upon a stool, waving a not-too-eager hand at the barkeep.

"What can I getcha little lady?" The tall and muscular man asked as he propped his elbows on the counter, brown eyes locking with her own. It was an odd feeling Tenten got when she was around him, almost like she knew him. Yet she had never seen him before.

He had short and spiky dark brown hair, and small eyes that matched hers in color. His teeth were slightly pointed and his smile was more than devious but his height was what was most intimidating. "Name's Zabuza."

"Tenten. Nice to meet you." Tenten offered with a slight smile. "Give me a hard cider."

"You got it." The man retorted as he made quick work of granting her request. "So what precinct are you in?"

"Excuse me?" Tenten was shocked to say the least. How had he seen right through her?

"It takes one to know one." The man said with a gentle smile as he handed Tenten her drink. "C'mon, you walk like one, sit like one you're even making sure your imaginary weapon is secure."

Tenten quirked an eyebrow, and although she was angry he already knew, it was only the two of them in that bar and she was curious as to what he meant when he said 'it takes one to know one.' "So, are you retired then?"

"No," the man said as he began wiping down the counter tops of the bar.

Tenten nodded, he was undercover. Nice gig. He got to listen in to any street talk. "Can you answer me something? Have you heard any talk about a man who may have shot and killed an officer last week?"

"Listen honey, you can't come in here and ask me questions like that. You're off duty first of all, and second of all, your captain is standing right behind you."

Tenten's eyes grew wide with fear and she turned around quickly, and there he was. The tall, authoritative Uchiha with his muscular arms folded across his chest and an angry look plastered across his face.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you not to go investigating on your own, and you disobeyed direct orders." The man locked eyes with her and never once blinked.

Tenten froze, petrified. "S-sir."

"Come with me." Itachi stated coldly as he turned on his heel and headed for the exit of the bar.

Tenten sighed and cursed under her breath before slamming her drink and placing a small bundle of wadded up cash on the counter. She knew it was likely all over. She'd been caught before she had the chance to even get any information. However, before she left, much to her surprise the bartender/undercover officer handed her a small folded piece of notebook paper.

Quickly she thanked the man with a grateful smile before following the captain out the door. "Captain.."

"I didn't ask you to say anything, officer." He said begrudgingly as he opened up the passenger door to his unmarked vehicle.

Tenten was writhing with anger, his rude and superior attitude. But she was already in a lot of trouble. Reluctantly, she got into his car and crossed her arms stubbornly before flinching at the sound of the door slamming shut.

Itachi circled around to the other side of the vehicle and climbed inside, immediately beginning to drive, and it wasn't slowly either.

Tenten decided that now would be a good time to put her seat belt on. "So, back to the station where you can properly fire me then?" She inquired as she fondled the piece of paper that the bartender gave her.

Itachi didn't answer, he had no intention of firing her. She was a great officer, one that he wasn't willing to give up. In fact, he had a genuine concern for her mental state, he'd seen several fellow officers neglect the proper grieving process, and it always ended badly.

"What makes you think you can investigate this alone?" His eyes quickly darted in her direction as he drove. Clearly she was agitated, her posture said it all.

"You don't get it do you?" Tenten huffed and looked out the window, suddenly feeling uninterested in talking. This man made her angry and extremely uncomfortable and he held her fate in his hands.

"Oh I get it perfectly. You're an idiot." He spat cooly.

Tenten opened her mouth to retort but the vehicle had come to a stop in front of a building with a sign in front that read Konoha Psychiatric's. "A shrink?!"

"Clearly you're deranged. You think that you don't need time to process the loss? Or perhaps you think that nabbing the perpetrators will make it all better?" His gaze was fixed on hers and his face was calm but firm.

"I'm not deranged. You sure are an asshole." Tenten mumbled under her breath. Tenten watched his jaw tighten in annoyance, and a dark brow twitched along with it.

"Get out of the car." He growled in a low and demanding tone. "Now!"

Tenten may've had nerves of steel, but she still jumped when he said it. She quickly removed herself from the vehicle and looked toward the building. Surely she didn't need a psychiatrist. She was fine.

Itachi was beginning to regret not firing her, still he gave her credit for speaking her mind and being unafraid to do what she felt was right. Even if it was annoying as hell.

He climbed out of the car and closed the door promptly before circling around and walking up to her. "You need to do this."

"How could you possibly know what I need?" Tenten replied bitterly.

Itachi leaned down to lock eyes with her, mocking her with his smug expression. "Keeping things locked inside will drive you mad. Why do you think people are so afraid of me?"

Tenten inwardly recoiled at his response. She did have to admit being undercover for so long must have taken a toll on even him. Perhaps he had spent his own time in a psychiatric ward. "You flatter yourself." She rolled her chocolate colored eyes and shook her head. "If going in there means I'll get away from you then I'll do it."

"Believe me, it'll be good for you. I won't allow you back to work unless you're cleared by a professional. You can stay as long as you need. I've made the arrangements already."

* * *

Tenten didn't like the facility all that much. It was much too similar to a hospital. She did however, have her own room which she was retired to for the night. She would be speaking with a grief specialist in the morning.

She didn't want to be here, but she also didn't want to be home.

The white walls made the room feel void and empty, a similar reflection to the way she felt inwardly. She lay back down on the scratchy sheets of the small bed before remembering the note that the bartender had given to her.

She dug the parchment from her back pocket and unfolded it delicately. The only thing written on it was a phone number. _That's odd._ She thought to herself curiously while simultaneously punching the numbers into her phone.

She heard the dial tone for a few moments before the raspy voice of Zabuza the bar keep picked up on the other end. "I didn't expect you to call so soon kid."

"And how did you know it was me?" Tenten inquired looking up at the bland ceiling overhead.

"There's this new technology called caller ID. It's great, really innovative stuff." His tone just dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha-ha. So why leave me your number?" She hurled herself onto her side, now positioned to stare at the closed door and blank walls. She felt like a prisoner.

"There are many things you don't know. This case runs deeper than you think, and it would be wise to stay out of it. At least don't go sticking your nose in things by yourself."

"Well," Tenten pondered his words for a moment. "What do you know?"

"I'm just tryin' to warn you kid, that's all. Stay clear for a while." And with that, he hung up.

Tenten frowned in disappointment. She had hoped to gain more information from him. A warning didn't seem to Merit a secret phone call. It just seemed odd to her. But still, she held onto the paper.

Just how deep did this case really run? And who was behind the attack? Zabuza knew something, but his position likely kept him from saying too much and she knew he'd never tell her. Not since he told her to stay away.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Perhaps it was time she did some healing after all.


	3. Chapter 3: All Better

Hi readers! Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate you all! Enjoy! Thank you again!

Konoha 11

Chapter 3: All Better

* * *

Itachi walked into his quiet abode with a sigh of exasperation. His tired eyes glanced around the room habitually looking for unwanted intruders. Once he was certain no one had infiltrated his home he made his way to the kitchen, loosening his tie in the process.

Years of being undercover had truly gotten to him. Long slender fingers gripped the icy bottle of ale thoughtfully and removed it from the fridge. A smile sigh escaped his thin lips and he began to think about the annoying and stubborn officer that he had forced into the psychiatric ward without a second thought.

He valued her, but he'd never let her know that. His pride was much too important. From what he had gathered from he members of the 11th precinct, she was the one who stood out to him the most. Little did he know she'd turn out to be the biggest pain in his neck. He knew he'd have to keep her under reigns because he himself was under careful observation. Losing this position would be devastating to his career.

He settled his body into the leather couch with his drink. All that could be heard was the ticking of the kitchen clock. Without the excitement of the undercover work, he found that perhaps life had gotten dull.

Itachi never fancied having a girl at his side, they always ended up proving themselves to be unfaithful, or unable to keep up with his ever changing jobs, identities and more importantly, his personality. Once they truly knew him, his shine wore off quickly.

He wasn't bothered by this, though. Having someone to love was just a waste of time as far as he was concerned. It would always end. Either in death or heartbreak. Or both.

Perhaps he was a cynical man, and he didn't care. Perhaps he was selfish, rude and petulant. That's just who he was.

He took a long swig before resting his head on the back of his couch and closing his dark eyes. He recalled the words that Tenten had spat at him earlier. Something along the lines of him never understanding how she felt.

If she only knew. If she only knew how many members of the gang he had infiltrated that he had gotten close to before they met their end. If she had only known about the guilt he carried when his partner was killed because their boss thought he was the rat. It was all his fault. Kisame was a good, strange, but good man who hadn't deserved to die that day. And yet, half of the members still remained, even after they disbanded.

Itachi knew that it wasn't over, he knew they knew who he was, and where. He wasn't worried. His time would come, and he made peace with that. Until that time, though. He would enjoy the mundane life of a Chief of Police, paperwork and all. And perhaps develop an ulcer while stressing about what trouble Tenten might get into.

* * *

The station had been quiet that day. Most of the officers were out on patrol. Naruto was still at his desk, finishing up some paperwork that hadn't been completed from yesterday's traffic stops. He found himself glancing at Neji's empty desk.

He felt sick to his stomach every time he recalled the day that Neji died. It was all his fault. He never should've asked Neji along with for the ride. His eyes shifted from their place on the painful reminder back to his paperwork where he noticed two droplets of water, smudging his writings. That's when he realized that he was crying.

"Uzumaki, go get some air." The captain's voice rang out, snapping him from his grief.

"Yes sir." Naruto stood to his feet and gave a small nod to Itachi before walking out of the station.

"Well hello handsome." Came the voice of a tall blonde with painted red lips and piercing blue eyes that rivaled he sky on its clearest day. Her curvaceous body was clad in a tightly fitting purple dress that showed way too much cleavage and didn't cover enough of her legs. She had silver bengals around her wrists that jingled when she moved, and her pale colored hair was held up in a high half-pony tail and its length ended around her derrière.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he knew this girl from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was her beauty that had stunned him momentarily. "H-hi." He stammered as if he were Hinata when they had their first date.

Ino giggled softly and shook her blonde head. "Naruto do you not remember me?" She asked curiously as she walked up the steps of the station to meet him. "It's Ino! We went to high school together."

"Ino! That's it. I had forgotten your name. Never forgot you though." Naruto grinned his goofiest smile before proceeding to ask how she was and why she was there.

"I'm starting my first day." She explained with a smile and a curt nod of the head.

"Are you an officer?" Naruto didn't peg Ino as the type to chase down a criminal, in fact she'd likely refuse to wear the uniform because it didn't go with her eyes.

"I'm the new forensic pathologist." She chimed with enthusiasm.

"So.. why're you dressed like that then?" He asked, gesturing to her attire.

"A girl can dress cute and work in a lab! Course my lab coat will cover most of if, but I hear there are a lot of handsome officers that work here and I wanna make an impression." She giggled softly and flicked her hair off her shoulder.

"Well you will, believe me. Good luck with everything Ino. Have a good first day."

* * *

She felt like she'd just been released from prison the moment her therapist signed the form after giving her a thorough mental evaluation.

She breathed the fresh summer air deep within her lungs and began to walk to be police station. It was quite a distance but she'd been cooped up in that facility for a week and a half so the exercise and scenery would do her good.

Inwardly she felt as though the only thing therapy did for her was make Neji's death that much more real to her, embedding the fact that he was no longer with her deep within her mind and heart. However, she had begun to make peace with that, and that peace would be complete once the person who was responsible was also laid to rest.

It was hard to go about a day without speaking to him, and every moment that passed while she was alone was difficult and empowering all in one. Somewhere deep within her she knew that he was with her. She carried him wherever she went, and that was comforting enough.

Tenten had resolved that she wouldn't act as gung-ho as she felt about catching the killer at the station. Chances were that because it was so personal to her, she would never in a million years be assigned to the case. So, she'd lay low and get information by being discreet and using her superior detective skills to do the job. She could do it, but this time she had to change her strategy.

The time in therapy did give her the chance to reflect upon her actions. She had gone about things all wrong. However, she was blinded by her anger and her grief to realize what she was doing was more harm than good. Yes, she still planned to catch the killer but this time she would be much smarter at going about it.

Before she could contemplate upon her perfected plan of action, a soft and familiar voice echoed behind her.

"Tenten!" Hinata called out as her friend who appeared to be in very deep thought tromped her way through the Konoha Farmer's Market, paying no mind to anyone but herself. Hinata had been purchasing some fresh vegetables to prepare Natuto's favorite ramen that evening. It seems the two of them really needed some cheering up.

She wondered how Tenten might be doing, and hadn't a clue whether to tell her what she had found just days ago.

She had been rifling through Neji's things at her home, since he had only moved in with Tenten a month before his passing when she stumbled upon something devastatingly ominous. It had been a journal entry written just days before he moved. The journal detailed how his persistent struggle with depression had begun to take its hold. Therapists, doctors, friends, alcohol nothing seemed to help.

He mentioned Tenten, and his affection for her briefly. But it was not much. Hinata began to realize that perhaps Neji's act of heroism wasn't so much heroics as a devastating chance he saw to end his suffering.

Shaking herself from the thought she greeted the officer now in front of her with a soft smile, resolving not to tell her about her findings. "How are you doing?" She asked kindly, studying Tenten's features and expressions very thoughtfully.

"I'm okay," she answered honestly. "How are you, Hinata? You hanging in there?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded her dark head and put on a brave face. "I'm alright. It's hard. It we take it one day at a time, you know?"

"Yeah, that's what you have to do. One day at a time." Tenten responded.

"Hey Tenten, is Naruto alright? He hasn't seemed himself and I'm worried." Hinata admitted as she rubbed her arm.

"I haven't been back to the station yet, but I'll check up on him okay? Don't worry. Just try and be there for him, like he is for you and we'll all get through this." Tenten tried her best to encourage Hinata. Looking at her friend only reminded her of Neji. The two had such striking similarities yet their personalities couldn't be further from the same.

"Thank you Tenten. You take care, okay? And if you need anything and I do mean anything, please let me know." She smiled sweetly once more.

Tenten loved Hinata and her kindness, simply because it was more than genuine it was real and she meant what she said. Hinata had to be the kindest person Tenten knew. "Same goes for you, Hinata."

* * *

With her head held high, Tenten walked up the concrete steps of the police station and straight through the double doors. The sound of officers chatting casually over coffee, telephones ringing off the hook and the copier machine filled her ears and helped her nerves settle into familiarity.

However, the majority of the sound fell silent when she walked in, and all eyes were on here yet again as if to see what type of chaos she might be starting this time. But, she ignored it, put on a smile and waved to each of her coworkers and they soon went back to their chatting, coffee sipping, phone answering mundane tasking.

She walked the wooden floors and round and through the maze of desks to the captain's office and gave a brisk knock on the door.

To her surprise the door creaked open revealing a tired looking Chief scouring mounds of paperwork.

"Well by all means, come in." He rattled in annoyance when the female walked in without a proper welcome. She looked rested and perhaps a bit refreshed but grief and sorrow still lay hidden behind her deep brown eyes.

"Well, I've been released." She announced as she placed her release paper right atop his tedious looking stack of papers with a smug look plastered on her face. She then proceeded to sit across from him and put her feet on his desk, which earned her a deadly glare and an eyebrow twitch.

"Well, you seem to be all better." He huffed sarcastically while he swooped her legs off of his desk with a swift push from his hand. Itachi could always tell when anyone was lying to him, it didn't matter who. And it did not matter if they were the best liar in the world. Something within him knew, he was a human lie detector. And he knew she was still not alright. However, if he let her know that, his superpower would be discovered. And he wanted to use it to his advantage, so for now he would simply allow her to think he thought that she was perfectly fine.

"I'm good, really sir. By the way..." she started as she stood and started looking about his office with the curiosity of a child. "Do you prefer to be called Captain or Chief?"

"Don't touch my things," Itachi snapped as he yanked a photo frame out of her delicate hands and replaced it in the bookshelf where it belonged. "You can call me either." He said as he straightened his tie and rolled his dark eyes.

"You're a perfectionist I see." Tenten smirked, she had already figured out which buttons not to push and she enjoyed doing just the opposite.

"Get out of my office and get to work before I send you back to the ward!" He barked. How dare she get under his skin like that.

"Well, I'm lacking a partner and an assignment." Tenten retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Itachi rubbed his temples, immediately regretting the fact that she had managed to be released so soon. "You'd like an assignment? Here." He the proceeded to hand her one of the stacks of paperwork that plagued his desk. "Organize these by date, and then organize those alphabetically and file them in the proper spaces in records. I don't have time to be fixing people's mistakes, so do it right the first time."

"Oh no, you can't put your paper work on me. I'm not the Captain here you are."

"That's right, so you'll do as you're told. You're dismissed." Itachi gave he girl a stern look before returning to his rightful place behind his desk. He always hated paperwork, and this would be a great way to keep her under a watchful eye and out of trouble. Win win.

"Fine." Tenten huffed and carried the stack of papers to her desk. This gave her the opportunity to find out information on the ongoing investigation regarding Neji's death. Itachi had played right into her hands and she was grateful.

* * *

Kiba stretched his arms over his head, just settling in from a boring day of traffic duty. To his right was Tenten, whizzing through a stack of papers like a maniac.

He felt for the girl, really he did. There wasn't a stronger officer on the force. He was about to bother her with a question before the captain walked out of his domain like a fire-breathing dragon. In his hand he carried a plastic bag labeled as evidence and tossed it in Kiba's direction. Thinking quickly, Kiba caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Take these to forensics to have them processed." The man ordered before turning around again and walking back to his office. Kiba was the only one to notice Itachi's eyes linger in Tenten briefly as he passed her by.

Shrugging the coldness of the captain's personality off, Kiba made his way down the hallway to the lab. He pushed the door open, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the stunningly gorgeous woman clad in heels and a white lab coat scrutinizing whatever contents she was examining under a microscope.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I-I'm supposed to drop this off to you." He sheepishly held out the bag if evidence, inwardly kicking himself for his sudden onset of childish behavior.

Ino looked up and greeted the newcomer with a sweet and slightly sultry smile. Her blue eyes glistened under the fluorescent lights. "Thanks, stud." She teased as she took the bag with care. Though thinking to herself that this officer was actually quite handsome. He had disheveled brown, sandy colored hair and skin that was warm and sunned. When he smiled the dimples in his cheeks were evident and his eyes held a certain mystery. Whoever this officer was, she liked him already.

* * *

Tenten got home and much to her dismay, her first day returning to work proved to have no new developments on the case. Sighing out of frustration, she plopped herself down in her couch, staring down that black and white coffee mug still sitting in the table.

It was time. After only sitting for a brief moment, she rose once more to her feet and reluctantly picked up the cup. After a moment she carried it to the sink and prepared to wash it but her hand slipped and she dropped it into the sink carelessly, causing it to shatter into multiple shards.

She fell silent, not even a profanity escaped her lips. She simply stared into the sink with hopelessness. That last piece of Neji, the evidence that he'd actually been alive and with her once had just shattered.

She wanted to slink down to the floor, wrap her arms tightly around her knees and sob for days, weeks even. But, instead she carefully laid out a towel on the counter and put the broken pieces of the mug on top of it. She'd fix it. She'd fix herself. She just had to get some ceramic glue.


	4. Chapter 4: Potential

Hello! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! I'm enamored!

-B

Konoha 11

Chapter 4: Potential

* * *

"Naruto, are you alright? You've barely touched your ramen." Hinata spoke out softly, looking at her blonde hero who sat at the counter of their kitchen island with a sullen look upon his face.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he offered her a smile and stood up, circling round the island and pulled her into an embrace. "It's really good. I'm just-"

"Naruto you know it's not your fault, right?" Hinata tilted her head upward to look at him. "He did what any partner would, and if the rolls were reversed you would've done the same."

Naruto placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. He ended up with such a sweet and supportive girlfriend, how he got so lucky was still and would likely always be a mystery to him. "I know, Hinata." He hummed lowly. She was right, but that didn't stop the guilt that he felt about the entire situation. He was just thankful that she wasn't blaming him.

"I saw Tenten today, in the market." Hinata said as she pulled away from him and resumed cleaning up the mess created whilst making dinner.

"Yeah? She came back to work today." Naruto replied before going back to his place behind the counter and taking a bite of his food.

"I'm worried about her." Hinata admitted. Leave it to Hinata to be worried about everyone she cared about. That was just her personality, she had a heart that was larger than most. She knew how much Neji cared about Tenten, but she also knew that at times he mistreated her. He didn't always appreciate her, or treat her as an equal. Though Neji changed dramatically over the years, he still had an arrogance about him that screamed superiority.

"She seems to be alright." Naruto shrugged. Of course Naruto wasn't as attuned to noticing emotions, or how people carried or hid them away like Hinata was. He just wasn't very perceptive. He was not a dull man, but a simple one.

"Well just keep an eye on her, okay?" Hinata rattled off as she wiped down the stove, ridding it of food particles and grime. She figured that if Naruto and Tenten could look after each other, their grief wouldn't be so great.

Naruto glanced up from his food and remembered the promise that he made to Neji. He would fulfill it no matter what. He tried to imagine what he would feel like if one day, like any normal day, Hinata suddenly got taken from his life as swiftly and as quick as the blink of an eye.

He didn't like the thought, in fact it made him feel uncomfortable and depressed, and an overwhelming urge to protect Hinata overcame him. She was so precious to him, he just couldn't bear the thought. He gained some perspective though, and he knew that it was his duty to keep a close watch on Tenten for Neji's sake. He owed him that much. For everything Neji had done for not only Naruto but the entire force.

Neji brought a sense of unity whenever there was a divide. He acted as a leader among the other officers, and he always had the right strategies, the right words of empowerment. There just wasn't anyone out there like Neji. Naruto knew without a doubt that he would be sorely missed. And he knew it was going to take a lot of time to recover from his loss.

* * *

"Not this time, sweetie. I'm sorry." Tenten looked up the woman who bore the devastating blow to her yet again. No one seemed to want to adopt a little girl who had trouble fitting in, who had trouble with other kids and an unhealthy obsession for pointy objects. "Maybe next time."

Tenten woke up, body drenched in sweat and her breathing was erratic. She hated it when she dreamt about the past, she had buried it deep within the limbic system of her brain and she did not want to recall it every again. An orphan then and an orphan always, that's what she was.

Why she was experiencing the onslaught of vivid dreams about her childhood was beyond her. Perhaps all the paperwork she had been doing for Itachi had some how triggered the memories and started sending them back to haunt her one by one.

She had yet to uncover any information about things but she did find out that Naruto had just been questioned about the events and Tenten thought that perhaps he might have some answers she was looking for. Maybe even a clue.

Tenten wanted it to be over, she just wanted peace to her ever wandering mind that would not cease until she had answers. Though she desperately wanted to remain patient, it was very hard to do.

She lay back down into the comfort of her bed's embrace and closed her eyes. Lulling back to sleep within a few moments.

When morning arrived, Tenten woke and prepared for the day as she usually did. A brisk shower, getting dressed in her uniform and sweeping her hair up into a high pony tail, with a few loose fringes around her face to soften the look. After that she'd drink at least two cups of coffee and eat some type of breakfast so that the coffee she made didn't give her cardio arrhythmia.

She was hoping that today she could get back on the streets instead of pushing paperwork for 'The Man' behind a desk who was too bothered to do it himself.

She hopped into her patrol vehicle, today feeling a little lighter than she had in some time. Perhaps each day that went by, each day that life went on- a piece of her sorrow might be chipped away and replaced with determination.

"Morning, Tenten." Naruto chirped when he saw the brunette officer make her way into the station. She seemed good today, so he was grateful for that.

"Hey Naruto." She waved and walked herself to the Chief's office and walked inside without a knock.

"Seriously, do you have no boundaries?!" Irritated, Itachi stood from his desk and looked at the girl before him. "Try again. Get out of my office, close the door and knock on it."

"Are you kidding?" Tenten scoffed and chuckled, thinking surely he was joking. But the look on his face told her otherwise. So, as ridiculous as it felt, Tenten walked out of his office and closed the door. She raised her knuckles to the door and rapped.

"I'm busy." Came his response from inside.

"You have to be kidding me!" Tenten stomped her foot in protest, clearly vey agitated at the stunt that he just pulled. "God, I miss Tsunade!" She exclaimed. "If you're too busy for me, I'm going on patrol."

That was enough to elicit Itachi's presence. The door to his office clicked open and now he was standing almost over her. "I never approved that."

"And you never gave me a partner either. You are really slacking off. Someone else should be doing your job, in fact I have been doing your job for the last three days and it's becoming really irritating." Tenten had a tendency to rattle off about things, especially when she was angry or frustrated and at the time, she was both.

"You have been assigned a new partner, and his name is officer Lee." Itachi gestured to a goofy looking rookie officer who just so happened to be fumbling to place his weapon in its holster.

"Dear God.." Tenten mumbled to herself. This could not be the same Rock Lee from school that chased herself and Sakura Haruno around, the smarty pants who always excelled above and beyond most students, with the exception of Neji himself. The one who never seemed to change out of that horrific green sweat suit that he deemed as very fashionable. Not that Lee.

"Do your best to show him the ropes. I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly." Itachi's face grew smug with a smirk and he retreated back to his office leisurely.

"Oh! Hello Tenten! It's nice to see you once again!" The overly enthusiastic officer in front of her extended his hand to her curtly.

Tenten reluctantly shook it and smiled uncomfortably. "How've you been, Lee?"

"I've been stupendous! I just graduated from the police academy and I can't wait to bust some criminals!" The man exclaimed as he punched one of his fists into his open hand enthusiastically.

"Well, for now let's just focus on some

Traffic violations, shall we?"

* * *

Ibiki made his way through the station just after Tenten walked out, examining and scrutinizing every single detail of the entire place habitually. Upon passing officer Uzumaki's desk, he gave a nod before knocking on the door of the new Chief.

After being welcomed in, he strode into the office silently, looking around and examining his belongings thoughtfully.

"And how might I assist you today, detective?" Itachi asked from behind his desk. He had heard many things about the man standing before him, most of which were slightly intimidating and all but good. He was infamous, and usually able to extract the tiniest shred of information from the most notoriously quiet criminal within minutes. Itachi dare not ask how.

"After questioning officer Uzumaki, I have procured a few new developments." Without another word, Ibiki sat at the chair in front of the desk, facing Itachi.

Now, Itachi had his full attention, he corrected his relaxed position and sat up straight, leaning forward just a tad and listening carefully.

Of course Itachi had his theories about who might've been responsible for the shooting. There were only a select number of gangs in Konoha and despite having dispersed it screamed 'Akatsuki'.

"What are your thoughts, Ibiki?" He inquired thoughtfully.

"Uzumaki stated that the events of the day unfolded rather quickly," Ibiki began. "There were two assailants, however they were masked. He couldn't even remember the vehicle they were driving. Of course we've checked the surveillance cameras from three of the surrounding stores, including the jewelry store that they had robbed. It seems that they were rather smart." He continued. "We've even gone so far as to track down the vehicle they had used, there wasn't a single finger print to be found. No shreds of evidence whatsoever."

Itachi was well versed in the operations of the Akatsuki, and they were indeed thorough each and every time. And since they disbanded, he also knew that some pairs of partners continued to work together. "So we're back to square one?"

"Unless you have any information yourself." Ibiki studied Itachi's facial features very thoroughly, looking for any cues or hints that might radiate from his body language.

Itachi immediately felt the pressure of Ibiki's questioning, and he had only asked one simple question. There was certainly something about this man, it was no wonder he was the best at his job. However, Itachi was also skilled. He didn't have anything to hide, aside from the fact that he thought that the Akatsuki were behind it, but that was a piece of information that Ibiki didn't need to know yet.

* * *

"Please, Tenten! Allow me to do this!" Lee poked and prodded at his new partner as they had just pulled over a vehicle for a traffic violation. The car in front of them had run a red light and nearly missed a pedestrian trying to cross the street.

Tenten was reluctant to let Lee handle this situation, after all it was his first day. However, he had gone through the training so perhaps she could let him try. After all, she would be watching the whole thing.

"Alright, go ahead." She mumbled before slouching back in her seat to watch the events unfold.

Lee leapt out of the car speedily and marched himself over to the other vehicle with his head held high and as she watched him, Tenten was suddenly reminded of her training coach back at the academy.

There has to be some relation.. she pondered to herself. She continued to watch as Lee seemed to be smiling and laughing with the driver, as if nothing they had done nothing wrong. This was unsettling to Tenten and she began to wonder if Lee even knew how to write up a traffic ticket.

"Have a fine day! Be safe out there!" Lee happily walked back to the car and got in, and as soon as he did, the other car drove away and Tenten looked st Lee with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I let them off with a warning." The smile on Lee's face grew wide as he told Tenten all about his conversation with the driver, though he was completely oblivious to Tenten's growing anger.

"You WHAT?!" She exclaimed as she put on her blinker and her lights and lurched the vehicle forward, suddenly chasing after the same vehicle once more. "Lee, that person almost hit a pedestrian! You can't let people like that off with a warning."

"What?! I'm sorry I didn't know!" He frowned to himself and looked out the window. "I thought that there was power in giving second chances?"

"Lee, that's referring to the inmate rehabilitation program, not people who are committing traffic violations!" Tenten was baffled by his logic and how idiotic it was, she could hardly see straight. "Did you even pay attention when you were in the academy?"

The female officer did not give him time to answer because she had just gotten out of the vehicle to present the reckless driver with a hefty fine. Needless to say the driver was extremely agitated but Tenten was used to getting all types of language hurled in her direction. Good or bad.

She'd heard it all. From drunken men on the streets telling her she was not, or to screw off, to soccer moms telling her that she was unfair and stuck up. Nothing really phased her these days, especially not a ticked off driver.

She made her way back to the car where she found her new partner thoroughly studying his cadet handbook. She rolled her big brown eyes in annoyance and shook her head, climbing into the car and closing the door with a thud.

"What are you trying to accomplish by cramming?" She inquired as she began to drive and make her way back to the police station.

"I feel so upset that I have disappointed my partner on the very first day. I'm determined to make you proud, Tenten! I can be the best partner, you'll see. I'll apply myself and learn from my mistakes." Lee chimed with a determination that could not be matched.

Tenten gave him a half-smile, though inwardly she was telling herself that she did have the best partner, but he was ripped away from her. "You'll get there, Lee. You just need to think more. And it's my fault for thinking you were ready to handle something like that."

* * *

Itachi placed his index finger to his chin and looked at the brunette officer before him, blinking his eyes rapidly as if it would help him to better comprehend what she had just said.

"Captain?" Tenten looked at him and for a moment she felt a tad bit worried that he may be experiencing some type of stroke.

"Let me get this straight, you let a rookie handle a reckless driver, and then to top that all off he let them go and you then proceeded to chase them down again, and fine them? Is that right?" Again, he blinked his eyes and now he smiled. Why on earth he suddenly found the whole situation comical was beyond him, but perhaps he had reached a new level of anger that brought on a sudden onset of-elation? Joy? God only knew st this point.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. It is my fault. I hadn't expected him to be so naive." Tenten knew she could flip the script on him, blame him for giving her an inadequate partner and demand she receive a new one immediately. But Tenten was always one to accept responsibility for her actions, and placing the blame on someone else for that was not acceptable. As much as she would like a new partner, part of her appreciated Lee and his lightheartedness. It actually was a breath of fresh air, even if it was annoying as hell. What she also found annoying, was her Captain's off putting facial expression. Did he find something amusing about her mistake?

Itachi fell silent. Surely Tenten was smarter than this, however she was right. She had no way of predicting the newest officer's stupidity. The blame could not fall on her alone, however he had received the nastiest phone call regarding the situation, and was likely to face repercussions for it. "Don't allow him to handle situations like that, part of your duty is to show him the ropes. For the life of me, I cannot understand why you allowed him to do something like that on his very first day." Itachi lectured. His smile and amusement seemed to wear off rather quickly.

"He assured me that he would try and learn how to properly handle certain situations." Tenten proceeded to swim low the lump in her throats because she was about to apologize to her pompous boss. It wasn't that she was unable or had a difficult time apologizing, it was just that she had to say it to him. "I apologize, sir." She added, though it tasted a little bitter in her mouth.

Ever since he had come along he'd been nothing but authoritative, selfish, stuck up and when it came to Tenten it felt as though he treated her differently than the other officers. She could not decipher if he was being playful or just an asshole, especially when he had refused to let him into his office earlier in the day. Regardless, his behavior was beginning to agitate her. Still, she did her best to apologize humbly for her mistake.

Itachi watched her carefully as she offered her apology. This was a different side to the feisty officer, rather than biting back, yelling or shouting or acting bratty, like he had known her to do thus far, she seemed like a calm and responsible young woman. It was a good trait to have. But part of him was slightly disappointed that she wasn't going along with the usual angry banter that the two of them had begun to develop.

"Try not to act like such an idiot next time." He warned as he sat up straight in his chair. "I can't keep cleaning up your messes, or wondering what kind of trouble my subordinate officer is getting into." Then he waited, for the response that he found himself craving. And he certainly received it.

"Subordinate?! I'm sorry, Captain, but I come in here to apologize for a mistake that wasn't mine alone, and you have the audacity to say that to me? Who do you think you are? Me. High-and-mighty with a giant stick right up his ass! I am a hard working officer who cares about the people of Konoha, and you don't know a thing about me!" She was fuming, if smoke coming out of the ears was actually physically possible, then the entire room would be filled with it by now.

Her cheeks were flush and rosy, her dark brows were narrowed downward, and her jaw was tight as she gritted her teeth together in anger. This woman was angry.

Itachi threw his head back and chuckled heartily, placing a hand on his stomach for a moment before he caught his breath. He almost felt bad, but he was again amused by her attitude and he could not contain himself. "I'm sorry," he said before clearing his throat. "But you are quite the trouble maker."

Tenten folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Why are you such a jerk?"

"Perhaps, Tenten-" he paused. "I am stricter with the officers in whom I see the most potential."


	5. Chapter 5: Empty

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! You know, I had midterms and stuff.. anywho! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! You all are fabulous!

-B

Chapter 5: Empty

* * *

After about a weeks worth of paper pushing and dead ends sniffing out info about Neji's case, Tenten felt good to finally get back out there with Lee. As annoying as he was, it was simply impossible to feel too heavy-hearted around him. Partially because Tenten was too busy correcting him, or just laughing at his.. well.. ignorance.

The day had been rather uneventful, just a few traffic violations here and there. That is, until Tenten and Lee received a call on their radio regarding a domestic dispute. "Unit 17 responding!" Tenten yelled into her walkie before setting it down, flicking on the sirens and taking off in the direction of the address they were given.

Lee shifted nervously, but he smiled all the same. His heart raced in his chest as they drew closer to the destination. "Tenten, you think that we'll have to shoot anyone?"

"Only use your gun when absolutely necessary. And by that I mean only if you see someone else pull a gun. You need to be careful Lee, it's about protecting citizens, even the bad guys." Tenten lectured.

Soon, the pair pulled up to a little yellow house where a woman who had a baby, about seven or so months old, on her hip and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth stood arguing with a man wearing a white wife beater and dirty jeans. He had shaggy brown hair, almost touching his shoulder and lazy brown eyes, his shoulders were broad and he seemed to favor strange headwear, a bandana tied in the front. Immediately Tenten could tell that the man was intoxicated and in fact, these two were repeat offenders. Regulars.

"Take it easy, Lee." Tenten glanced at her partner who seemed more than just a little tense. "We need to diffuse the situation and find out what happened, follow my lead." She said confidently before nodding her dark head and stepping out of her vehicle.

"What seems to be the problem here?" She asked as she approached the two adults with caution, Lee following suit.

"He's a liar and a cheater and he's abusin' me, miss!" The woman hissed, waving her cigarette around without grand motions of her arms as she spoke.

"She's lyin'! She's the one hittiin' me!" The man slurred, doing his best to stand up straight in an effort to look more sober than he actually was.

"Officer Lee and I are responding to a complaint, your neighbors reported some pretty intense arguing." Tenten looked between the two, being careful to examine them both. The woman had a few bruises and scratches on her arms, and face and the man only had one bruise on his right cheek. She looked worse than he, and Tenten knew the history here. Neither one of them was perfect, however this man was not a nice man, especially to his wife. Alcohol really changed him.

"There ain't no problem officer, you two can go." The man waved his hand in a rubbery like fashion, his eyes lidded half way and despite his efforts he stumbled back a bit.

"Have you been drinking today, sir?" Lee inquired, watching the man sway back and forth and begin to mumble incoherently.

"No, I hasn't." He mumbled rather grumpily.

Tenten nodded to Lee and approached the mother and child, whilst Lee apprehended the man.

"Can you tell me what really happened? Why don't we go inside and talk?" Tenten offered kindly as she put a gentile hand on the woman's shoulder. She shuddered at first under Tenten's touch but soon she nodded and walked Tenten inside her home.

Despite what people might've thought the inside might look like, judging by her appearance and her husband's, the home was quite immaculate. But there were things Tenten noticed that were unsettling. For instance, there was a hole in the living room wall, covered up by a family portrait. Tenten could tell because there were minor cracks stemming beyond the frame of the photo.

"Can I get ya some tea, officer? Coffee? Water?" She asked nervously, putting her cigarette out on the ash tray atop the coffee table.

"No ma'am, I'm quite alright. Thank you. Why don't we sit down and we can talk?" Tenten motioned to the couch and the shaken female placed her infant in its play pen, who happily began to chomp on a toy.

The two sat on the couch in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Tenten finally broke it. "How long has he had an alcohol problem?"

"Since he lost his job, six months ago." The woman seemed hesitant to answer at first. Her hands wrung themselves nervously and she periodically glanced at the front door, as if she were fearful he'd return again.

Tenten nodded, and continued to study her behavior very carefully. "And those bruises on your arms, are those from him? It's okay, you can trust me." Tenten assured her with a warm and delicate smile, her brown eyes locking onto the woman's.

She drew back and looked away from Tenten, unable to say anymore. She did love her husband, and although they'd been through this time and time again, she could't bring herself to confess.

"Anko," Tenten said softly. "Please, I'm only trying to help."

"You've helped enough. You can go." She spat, suddenly as she rose to her feet.

Tenten nodded and stood as well, but before she walked to the door she handed the woman her own personal information card with her name and number. "If anything happens, or if you ever need me, call me. Don't hesitate." Tenten hated cases like this. She saw it a lot. The abused victim always went back to the abuser, and since she refused to say much about the incident, her husband would only spend a night in jail and be back in the morning and history would yet again repeat itself.

With a sigh, Tenten walked back to her car where Lee and the drunken man awaited. It seemed as though Lee had done a great job at cuffing the man and getting him into the vehicle without a hitch. She found herself quite relieved at that.

She climbed in and looked at Lee with a nod. "Let's get him booked, shall we?"

"All right!" Lee chimed with a cunning smile and signature thumbs up.

Tenten let out a small giggle and shook her dark head before starting up the car and heading back to the station.

At that time, the man in back began to mumble. "I did it.."

"Stay quiet, you menace to society!" Lee hushed him, glancing back at him with a stern expression.

"I shot that cop.. you know.. that Hyuga man.." He said, leaning his head against the grated barrier that separated the back of the cab from the front.

Tenten head that part very clearly and she slammed on the breaks, causing the criminal to slam into the grate and back into the seat with great force.

"Oof." He groaned.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" She turned her head around slowly, looking back at the man with a stare icy enough to freeze over hell.

He smirked and let out a small chuckle. "I killed him, you know, your lover."

"You mother fucker!" Tenten screamed, put the car in park and threw her car door open, but was stopped when Lee gripped onto her right arm and pulled her back in.

"Tenten, no! Let's get him to the station!" Lee begged, clinging to her arm for dear life. But not for his, or hers for that matter, for the criminal in the back seat who went by the name of Genma.

Reluctantly, Tenten sat back down and gripped the steering wheel tightly, her chest rising and falling with her rapid and angry breaths. Her heart was beating irregularly and quickly, and she wanted nothing more than to rip the man out of the back seat and punish him for all the pain and suffering he had caused not only her but every single officer on the force.

Thankfully for her, Lee was her voice of reason right now. She certainly would've lost her job if it weren't for him. But she was still very angry.

She flipped her lights on and stepped on the gas, lurching the car forward at a breakneck speed. She wove in and out of traffic that refused to move for her like a pro, determined to get this vermin into the station where she could properly question him and get the answers that she was so incredibly desperate for.

"T-Tenten! Slow down!" Lee plead, clinging to whatever he could to feel a little bit safer in the forward moving death trap.

"Not a chance." Tenten pulled into the station and the wheels of her vehicle squealed as it came to an immediate stop. She flung herself out of the car and threw the mans door open, grabbing his arm and forcefully yanking him out. "Get up!" She screamed when he fell to the ground because of her forceful removal.

He scrambled to his feet, a deviant smirk plastered onto his face. "Did I piss you off?"

"You don't just have me to worry about. You've got a lot of angry officers in there each ready to take their personal vendettas out on you. And I'll be first." She growled through gritted teeth as she marched him up the steps and through the front doors.

* * *

She paced back and forth the length of her desk as she waited for his interrogation to be completed. For conflict of interest reasons, Tenten was not permitted to join in or even view what was taking place. She loathed Itachi and all of his rulings right now.

"Tenten." Said man called as he stepped out of his office. "Sit down, you'll wear a hole in these old floors." He warned. Her brown eyes looked weary but incredibly determined. He watched as she bit her lower lip nervously and gave him a confused and frustrated look. She seemed anxious, and for good reason. A man they'd been called to arrest just so happened to confess to her that he was the one who shot Neji.

To Itachi, it didn't make a lick of sense. That man didn't seem capable of murder, at least not in that fashion. It seemed extremely suspicious, like a set up and Itachi wasn't buying in. Still, with a confession there really wasn't much that could be done, the case would close and that would be that. Despite this, he would still be left with many, many suspicions.

Tenten shook her head in response to his request. "I can't, captain." She said breathily. "Not until-"

As if on cue, right at that moment, Ibiki walked out of the interrogation room with a file in hand.

The entire precinct fell silent, every single officer stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the tall, intimidating man who had just graced them with his presence. You could hear the sharp intake of breath coming from Tenten's direction as the man began to speak.

"He confessed. We caught our killer, congratulations Tenten, you've done it." Ibiki gave her a curt nod of the head before handing the file off to Itachi and once more vanishing as he often did.

The officers began to cheer loudly, hugging each other, and patting Tenten on the shoulder in congratulations. But while she stood there, being shaken by her peers, she still felt empty.

Something still didn't sit well with her, things still didn't feel resolved. Her gut was telling her that this was not Neji's killer.

"Let's all go get drinks to celebrate!" Suggested one of the jubilant officers. Tenten couldn't tell whom had suggested it, but she managed to nod her head and give a half-smile in agreement.

* * *

They packed the bar wall-to-wall. It was loud crowded and stuffy. Tenten sat on her barstool watching her companions and coworkers cheerfully chug beer and celebrate their 'victory/vengeance'. One amazing thing about precinct 11 was that it was without a doubt family.

They had each other's backs, they cared for each other like their own, and even if they rivaled one another, they were still brothers and sister in the force. Tenten valued that now more than ever.

She took a sip of her beer and set it back down on the counter gently, before being shaken by a comrade. "You did it, you idiot." Sasuke looked down at her and smiled proudly. "Neji would be proud." He said before joining his long-time girlfriend Sakura, a paramedic in the same precinct.

 _Would he?_ Tenten wondered to herself.

Ino had been invited out to the celebratory get together at Konoha's most popular establishment, and she had decided to go. She had hoped to see Kiba there, and when she walked in, he was the first to greet her.

"Blondie! You came!" He smiled a wide grin and handed her a cold one before politely pulling out a bar stool for her to sit at. Perhaps it was because he'd already had a few, but his nervousness around her seemed to wear off rather quickly, and become replaced with a hungry and flirtatious desire.

"Oh, why thank you." Ino gave him a sweet smile and sat down, smoothing out her dress in the process. "So you guys caught the bad guy, huh?"

"Sure did. Thanks to Ten over there." Kiba pointed out a lone officer sitting at the bar with a beer bottle in her hand. The loneliness in her eyes was excruciatingly apparent.

Ino wasn't aware that precinct 11 had a female officer, but then again, there weren't many in Konoha. "I see. Well good!" She chirped. "Cheers." She said as she raised her bottle and clanked it against Kiba's.

"Cheers." Kiba replied and they both took a drink. "Hey, blondie..."

"You can call me Ino..."

"Alright," he smirked. "Ino, can I take you out sometime?" He asked as he leaned one elbow on the bar and looked at her with glistening dark eyes.

Ino shook her blonde head and giggled. "I'd love that, Kiba."

"Awesome!" He said with a victory fist-pump to the air.

"What are you doing later tonight?" She said with a sultry grin.

Itachi walked in late to the gathering and looked about. It seemed as though many of the officers had slowed down on the drinking a bit but were still very lively and excited.

They all greeted him with loud bellows and 'Ey, Captain!'s'. He nodded his head in response and raised his hand to modestly wave here and there as he navigated his way through the crowd.

He noticed Tenten by herself, looking intently at her bottle of ale. Without a word he raised his hand to be bartender, motioned to Tenten and then took the empty seat beside her.

Moments later, the bar tender had placed a whiskey on the rocks in front of Itachi and had given Tenten a brand new beer. "Why so mopey? Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others?"

Tenten looked over at her captain and raised a dark brow. She watched him loosen his grey tie before taking a sip of his drink without a single grimace or wince. She found herself studying his features while simultaneously wondering why he had decided to be nice to her at this moment. "I don't know." She managed to respond.

"Hmm." Was his only response as he took another drink, motioning for the bartender to bring him another.

Tenten noted that he obviously handled his alcohol and was perhaps rather tolerant of it. She also noticed that he had rather charming features about him. His broad shoulders, and muscular arms. His defined jaw-line and high cheek bones. His thin lips, and piercing eyes. He was quite the beautiful man. Suddenly, she scolded herself inwardly and took a long drink of her beer.

"I know," he suddenly said out of the blue, breaking whatever silence had fallen between them. "Something about this doesn't sit quite right with me either."

Tenten looked at him surprised. Her eyes lit up with curiosity and she prodded him to learn more about whatever theory he may have. "Go on." She urged.

"Listen," he said as he turned to face her. "We can't talk here."

"We have to talk, I need to know what you're thinking." Tenten desperately grabbed as his arm, then quickly retracted it in realization of what she had done and how crazy she must've looked.

Nevertheless, he simply chuckled and shook his head. "We'll talk at nmy place. Come on." He said as he stood to his feet and placed money on the bar counter. He gave Zabuza nod before heading to the door, and Tenten quickly followed behind.


End file.
